


Seeing Pink

by charlotteschaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Romance, Wizarding Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteschaos/pseuds/charlotteschaos
Summary: Luna/Tonks, A cut scene from HBP where Tonks realizes the truth about herself.





	Seeing Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Though stealth was never Nymphadora Tonks's forte, she was assigned to keep a transparent eye on the front gates of Hogwarts. Remaining just inside of the gates, she tried to keep a vigilant watch, but the castle often proved too entertaining to ignore.  
  
Day was settling into night and she watched the students scurrying up the stairs to the huge front door. All but one; Luna Lovegood remained leaning against a tree near the Forbidden Forest. Tonks vaguely remembered that Luna been at the Ministry on that ill-fated night. Had she seen the girl? She didn't think she had, but she remembered her from a picture in the _Daily Prophet_.  
  
She thought about the anguished look on Remus's face when he informed her later of Sirius's passing. Remus. Looking down, greasy tendrils of her mousy brown hair fell around her face. Merlin, what was she to do about Remus? He was so torn, more upset then she'd imagine most would be about a best friend. It seemed as if he was mourning a lover.  
  
The rustling of the trees as the cool and expectant evening wind swept in awoke Tonks from her reverie and the blue light of the day closing brightened something near the trees. Without realizing what she was seeing at first, Tonks narrowed her eyes on Luna's white knickers. Luna's arse was raised enticingly as she crawled through the grass towards Hagrid's hut.  
  
Tonks's eyes scanned down the thin, pale thighs, moving swiftly, shifting her rounded cheeks almost frantically under the white cotton. If she squinted, Tonks could see the dark line of the crack through the thin material.  
  
Trying to forget that she was examining a girl's arse, let alone how her gaze was shifting to an even less innocent place between Luna's thighs, Tonks peered around the gloom till she spotted a shadow. After hearing a shriek from Luna, Tonks was set into action, tearing across the lawn. She scooped Luna up by her waist, the woolen plaid uniform skirt flapping against the back of Tonks's hand. Her robes flapped in the wind as Tonks whirled around, wand drawn, ready to attack.  
  
Fang sat down and whined.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." Tonks eyed the long lines of Luna's legs that were just barely touching the ground. The girl didn't seem to be in a big hurry to right herself, and Tonks noticed the way the elastic dented her fragile skin leaving pale pink impressions just under the swell of her arse.  
  
Luna leaned harder on Tonks's arm and stretched her hands out to the grass. "Oh! That was quite fun."  
  
Wincing, Tonks tugged her arm up, unbalancing Luna. "I will need my arm back."  
  
"Oh, all right," said Luna. She shifted her weight back to her feet and stood up, then threw back her stringy blond hair. Examining Tonks, Luna said, "Your hair looks funny."  
  
Tonks pocketed her wand while she shook out her arm. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's normally bright and pretty. Now it's just--" Luna made an extravagant hand gesture that was wide and sweeping and seemed to have little to do with hair, but Tonks somehow got the message.  
  
Tonks slid her hand through her hair and pulled out a tendril to inspect. "That, yes, well, it just isn't going-- things aren't really--"  
  
"I heard your Patronus changed, too." Luna took a step closer, her protuberant eyes scanned between Tonks's. She took the lock of hair in Tonks's hand and pushed it back with the rest, smoothing it down.  
  
Luna smelled of perspiration and something unfathomable. It wasn't sweet, nor was it musky, but an intoxicating combination of the two that was impossible to place. Her fingers stroked over Tonks's cheek, giving her an uncomfortably warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. "That sometimes happens--"  
  
"With a shock. You had a shock. The Ministry? Or are you in love, Nymphadora?" From anyone else it might've sounded mocking, but somehow Luna managed a solid tone. Or perhaps Tonks was distracted by the pad of her thumb gliding over her bottom lip. She felt another strong surge of feeling, this time it was settling much lower in her abdomen.  
  
The feeling was different than what Tonks felt around Remus. She cared for him, she wanted everything in the world for him. She wanted people to be fair to him, for him not to be so miserable. But when he touched her, it wasn't like this. It didn't make her nervous like Luna's touches did. No matter how hard she tried to think about Remus in his briefs, it just wasn't the same ecstatic feeling that she had seeing Luna's knickers. Tonks closed her eyes. "I do, I love him."  
  
At first she felt the slick softness of Luna's tongue. It traced along the Cupid's bow of Tonks's lips and then she felt the warmth of her lips. Luna covered her teeth with her lips and nibbled at Tonks's bottom lip, drawing it in enough that she could slide her tongue along the pliant flesh. The heat of Luna's hands on her face intensified her blush.  
  
Not that Tonks had often thought about kissing girls, not any more so than anyone else would. Just now and again, a few times a day-- or so. She never thought it would be that different than kissing a bloke. Yet it was. It was much softer with tender, feminine lips and the plush press of breasts.  
  
Tonks opened her eyes to see Luna staring back at her. The moment between them had passed, but Tonks still felt shocked and shivery from the lingering kiss.  
  
"I hope he treats you well." Luna grinned and turned to get her books from beside the tree.  
  
Tonks stared at the horizon. The sun had set and thought it wasn't yet completely dark, it would be soon. "You need to get back to the--" she looked at where Luna had just been and then towards the castle. Luna was already on her way, but she looked over her shoulder and waved, beaming brilliantly.  
  
At that moment-- watching Luna's frantic wave and the sway of her hips and breasts-- Tonks _knew_. The night breeze tossed a pink lock in front of her face, obscuring Luna from her view. For the first time in months, Tonks beamed.


End file.
